


Journey's Almost Ended

by WhosUnderMyBed (TheDoctorMomz)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fix-It, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorMomz/pseuds/WhosUnderMyBed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My "fix-it" for Journey's End.  Not really a fix it, more like my brain in a very naughty place.  PWP, seriously...  just some general layout of how this occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's Almost Ended

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: MA - smut, lots of smutty goodness  
> Disclaimer: Oh, you know they all belong to the BBC, though I wish really hard, everyday, they were mine!

His nerves were raw when the TARDIS landed in Bad Wolf Bay for the second time.  His intention was to dump Jackie, Rose and his Metacrisis and RUN!  The DoctorDonna had other plans.

 

Donna knew the love the Doctor had for Rose; knew the depth and breadth of it.  She knew that leaving her behind again with a man who would love her for eternity, or at least the time his half-human heart could manage, would tear him apart.  She and the TARDIS would conspire to give him at least the time he needed with her before the walls of this universe swallowed them up.

As the doors opened, Donna and the TARDIS put their plan into action.  As soon as they stepped through the threshold, the doors closed, leaving the Doctor on the beach with Rose's family, and the new "Doctor".  He spun around and tried to open her, only to find her locked with a psychic message on the door:  "Doctor, as you read this, the TARDIS and I are fighting the walls to keep them open.  It's only temporary; no more than an hour.  Use this time wisely.  Love, Donna"

The Doctor and John are the same man, and as the Doctor reads this note, John gets the message.  Sending Jackie, Pete and Tony on to the hotel, John sends a strong psychic message to his Doctor counterpart, " _I cannot be the first Doctor Rose makes love to.  She is yours, she is mine, and we shall have her; here and now._ "  At that, the TARDIS doors fly open, leading them directly to his bedroom, bypassing the console room where Donna fights to give her Doctor the one and only thing he's every truly needed...  Rose Tyler.

Standing completely still, Rose looks slowly around the room she's always dreamed of seeing.  The circular ceiling shows the night sky of his home Galaxy, Planets, stars and meteors fly quickly by, swirling and singing, dipping and diving, making her dizzy with the beauty of it.  On either side of her are the man she dreams about, fantasizes about, pleasures herself to the image of.  Was this really happening?  Could she finally be in the bedroom of the man she loves, planning to let these men do with her what they please? _Yes, oh yes she could!_

They take her hand and lead her to the Doctors bed in the center of the room.  Covered in dark blue bedclothes, with curtains of the same color and fabric surrounding it.  She reaches out to touch the fabric, which feels like the finest silk she's ever seen. John slides his hand over the fabric, winding it through their fingers.  Rose, hoping this was real but feeling its a dream asks these men to kiss her.

Theres no winner here, no competition, just two men wanting to give the women they love all the pleasure they can.  Her neck, long and sinewy, taut from nerves and expectations, looked like a perfect place to start.  They would share her only for this short amount of time, and didn't plan to waste it!

As the men began to touch her, they connected their minds, feeling the feelings of the other man; the love in their hearts (all 3 of them), heat in their groin, soft warm skin at their fingertips.  They moved in unison, divesting her of her jumper, making her blush slightly with embarrassment.  Her Doctor whispered in her ear to hush and relax, and never to fear him.  She never did, and certainly wouldn't start now. They trailed their fingers along her collarbone, slowly moving toward the lacy bra she wore, in case she happened to find him on one of her dimensional jumps.  Finding and making love to her Doctor were the main reason for finding him, disappearing stars be damned!  A low moan slipped from their lips and it felt so surreal to have not one but _TWO_ of her Doctors to make love to.

Slowly they removed the straps from her shoulders, licking the trail behind it.  Rose, desperate to look into the eyes of her lovers, commanded they stand in front of her.  They readily complied, looking through her eyes, and into her soul, knowing full well what pleasures to bestow on her.  Wanting to feel what the expression on her face was telling them, John begged permission for them to enter her thoughts and feelings.  "It won't hurt," said the Doctor.  John finished the sentence by assuring her she would feel everything they were feeling, too.  The Doctor had quite the gob on him, and she was worried she'd go mad listening to his inner monologue.  She acquiesced, with one condition.  Dirty words and requests only, please!

With that, each mans unused hand was brought to her temple.  Silently, they entered her mind and felt the love and lust swirling around in her head like a whirlwind.  They linked in and returned their hands to her breasts.  Her nipples were so hard they could cut glass, and as soon as their thumbs crested over them, she whimpered, her knees buckling involuntarily.

Twisting and pinching, suckling her breasts through the thin lace barrier was not enough for them.  The latch opened easily, and each smiled a naughty smile as they watched her bra falling to their feet.  Each leaned down to suckle her breasts, bumping their heads together as they moved.  Rose was stunned silent while the feel of the man she loved suckled at her breasts like a hungry child.  Licking and nipping at her, laving the spots just bitten to sooth any pain, which, if Rose was being honest, was quite enjoyable.  Pain, if given properly, can be very hot indeed.

The Doctor and John split up so as not to knock their heads together after the last few times.  John knelt down and removed Roses trainers and socks while the Doctor slowly undid the button and zip of her denims...  They rejoined at her waist to slowly remove her jeans, feeling as if they were opening a Christmas present.  The matching lacy panties were almost more than they could bear, both hardening like a rock, knowing what was to come,  Before linking with Rose, they had decided their path of exploration of one Rose Marion Tyler, and she would enjoy every minute of it!

  
_Every minute_ , thought the Doctor, realizing how few he had.  An hour to a Time Lord passed in the blink of an eye!  He would, however set this day, this hour, these minutes to memory, returning to it anytime he missed his Rose, needed his Rose, and she would be there - waiting for him with only the smallest panties he's ever seen.  She smelled wonderful on her own, but the smell of the wetness he brought to her drove him nearly insane.  He needed to taste her, today welcoming his damnable oral fixation, knowing how would she taste by the taste of the air around her.  Rose was so wet for him, and just a tad embarrassed by it, because she felt a bit like a slag at the speed of her arousal.  She had walked around horny just about every day she was on the TARDIS with him, and he knew it.  Occasionally he would just pop his tongue out from behind his teeth, seemingly tasting the air...  and now she knew why.  The thought of this made her even more wet, and she heard her Doctors moan at the rise in her scent, the racing of her heartbeat.  They quickly removed their own jackets, shirts, tie, etc.  and Rose just stared in wonder at his beautiful chests, just enough hair, nipples taut, rising and falling as they breathed heavily.

Through their link, they pictured Rose, showing her to position herself leaning over the back of the tall chair near the fireplace and spread her legs.  The Doctor sat on the floor underneath Rose, while John kneeled behind her.  Through the thin layer of fabric she felt tongues touching her, lightly with the tip, then long strokes, driving her mad as they licked and tasted every part of her lower body except the one spot that counted.  She whimpered, and so did the men who worshipped her from below.  She had forgotten about their link!  In her head, she pictured what she wanted, hearing a hum from below her in response.  They tore away the tiny knickers, staring at the beauty that is Rose Tyler's essence.  This was their prize in this non-competition!

Her Doctor leaned in closely, and felt the curls of her mound brush his lips.  He breathed in deeply with a bit of a "sniff," which made Rose giggle a bit.  The giggling stopped when John reached out, taking her bum in hand, spreading her for him to enjoy.  He leaned in with his tongue, slowly licking her from front to back, then lingering on her bum, vowing to be inside her everywhere!  John worked up enough saliva to coat her, easing his tongue inside, pumping in and out of her, swirling his tongue around the entrance each time he pulled out.  The Doctor, on the other hand used his finger to part her lips, staring at the hidden treasure lying within.  Her clit was impossibly hard already, and one swipe might send her over the edge. _I'll take the chance_ , he thought, and lightly swiped his cool, rough tongue over her.  The shock of it sent her backward, pushing John's tongue all the way in.  He added a finger, then two, pumping and prodding, feeling the Doctors tongue through her wall.  The Doctor added his own fingers to the mix, sending Rose so high she feared she'd never come down. _Come for me, come for us,_ she heard whispered through her brain. Fingers in and out, bucking back and forth, not sure which way felt better.  The Doctor, in time with John's strokes, laid his tongue over Roses clit, pushing and prodding with his fingers, tapping the shelf just inside of her, sending her careening into her orgasm; an enormous wave washed over her, taking her with it.  Her men could feel every pulse of her walls, inside and out, neither missing the feeling through the link.  They moaned and cried out, while she screamed their names so loud, she may have woken the dead.  They stroked and kissed her down from her orgasm, and the Doctor felt the time.  He had very little time left with his Rose, but he could always remember her face contorting, smiling, crying out as he gave her her first **_REAL_** orgasm (sorry, Mickey)...

Her Doctor licked up the cream that rolled out around his fingers, tasting the salty sweetness of her, being able to pick out the taste of the different foods she had eaten.  Thankfully, there wasn't a pear in site!

He stood, staring in her eyes and spoke out loud, noticing his counterpart mouthing the same words he spoke, "Rose, we need to be inside of you... all of you."  Rose, in turn, had other plans, for now.

Rose knelt down in front of the men she longed for, needed like she needed air to breath, water to drink, food to nourish.  The same man, a lonely man but for this moment in time.  She tried in vain to to undo the button and zip of their trouser simultaneously but was sadly unsuccessful.  They reached down and removed their trousers, pants, and trainers as quickly as they could, letting loose their erections, so hard they would have torn through the trousers if they hadn't removed them.  Taking them both in hand, she tested her stroke, seeing what they liked, and what they didn't.  Honestly, there wasn't anything she would do that they didn't love beyond measure.  She pulled, pushed, squeezed a bit at the base, and again at the tip.  She pulled back the foreskin and licked the head, all the while stroking and squeezing until they slowed their breathing, begging to be in her mouth.  Even though the size of just one would make her jaw ache, she allowed them, even begged them, to fuck her mouth.  As the words left her lips, a fresh river of wetness dripped from her onto the floor.  Oh, how John wanted to lick up every drop!

She took them both into her, licking and sucking where she could, holding them both tightly at the base so they would last long enough to be where she needed them to be.  Each man pushed and pulled in sync, finding the sensation of them rubbing together in her pretty little mouth brand new, which is tough to do at 900 or so years old.  When they met inside her mouth, she rolled her tongue around both of them, tasting that bit of pre-come rolling out of them. _Bananas_ , she giggled, and when the thought reached them, like a chorus, they said, "Of course!"

Her Doctor slid away from her, moaning as he did, and positioned himself on the tall chair.  He took her hand, and nodded to John.  John stepped behind Rose and pushed his fingers into her, collecting her come and the fresh slickness, rubbing it on her and himself.  He added a bit of saliva to be sure she was ready.  He lifted her just a bit, and placed her over the Doctor, who had been stroking himself wildly while John prepared her. She slid down onto The Doctor, gasping at his size, fearing she couldn't take him all.  He smiled and slowly pulled her down on himself until he was buried to the hilt.  The Doctor cried out at the feel of her, hot and wet, encasing him and beginning to rock in his lap.  John, feeling what had just happened through both of them felt his knees buckle a bit.  He wiped the sweat from his brow and moved slowly behind Rose.

He whispered into her ear as he licked the shell of it, "I am going to enter you, slowly, delicately.  You can stop me at anytime, but I do believe you won't."  He placed the head at her entrance and pushed slowly as the Doctor backed out just enough for her to get the feel of John, then place the heel of his hand on her clit.  John rocked back and forth, each time moving further inside of her.  She breathed slowly, heavily, sighing and whispering his name with each stroke.  The Doctor, watching and feeling what John and Rose felt, couldn't stay still any longer.  With a grunt, he buried himself inside of Rose, and could feel John's cock through the membrane between them.  Another new feeling to lock into memory.  John licked Roses back, and took the fingers he had used to wet her and placed them at her lips.  She licked and sucked, having never tasted herself before, and found the taste exciting.  John bit her neck, leaving a great mark that would need to be healed later.  For now, he licked the mark he left and held tightly to her hip with his one free hand.  The Doctor looked down and just couldn't resist her wonderful breasts.  Not too big and not too small.  Just right, as the fairy tale goes... He again suckled her breast like a babe in arms, pounding into her, opposite of John's thrusts.  The only noise Rose could make were random grunts and her lovers names dripping from her lips like honey.  The Doctor felt time running out.  A tear crept down his cheek, and was licked away by his beloved Rose.  He kissed her deeply, their tongues warring for the space within.  Sucking and swirling, whispering begging for more time, of which there wasn't any.

John nodded to the Doctor, and they both reached down to where they were all joined, knowing this would be their last.  The Doctor took her clit in his fingers, twisting and rubbing, wanting Rose to come again while they spilled their seed into her.  She screamed out that she was ready, and they all dropped off the cliff together, connected by body and soul, _forever_.  The Doctor came with a prayer on his lips to any God or Goddess who would listen.  He prayed for their safety, and for them to love each other until they were no more.  He looked into Rose's eyes, noticing that glimmer of gold still shining at the edges of her pupils, Rose and the Bad Wolf said goodbye.

While they lay down for a few moments, John and the Doctor broke their link to Rose so they could speak privately. _Thank you_ , said the Doctor, _for allowing me this time with Rose.  I will miss her more than you know.  I will always know_ , said John, _I can't be with her forever, either, but Ill take all the time I can get._ The Doctor stood and began dressing again, and Rose's heart fell.  She knew their time was up.  She dressed slowly, tearfully, and John quickly dressed and ran to Donna.  "Thank you, Donna.  I'll love you always.  You're my best mate, The most important woman in the universe.  The woman who held time at bay for the sake of Love.  I'll never forget you!" a Hug and a kiss on the cheek later, the TARDIS began scraping and the cloister bell rang out.  "Rose, we've got to go!" yelled John.

Rose stood facing The Doctor.  "My Doctor...  how will I live without you?"  The Doctor placed his hands in his pockets and walked to the control room.  Again, they all left the TARDIS, this time with Donna in tow.

Rose: "Alright both of you, answer me this. When I last stood on this beach—on the worst day of my life—what was the last thing you said to me? Go on, say it."

The Doctor: "I said 'Rose Tyler.'"

Rose: "Yeah, and? How was that sentence gonna end?"

The Doctor: "Does it need saying?"

Rose: "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?"

John whispers in her ear and she turns to kiss him as The Doctor and Donna slip away into the TARDIS.

John and Rose turn to watch the TARDIS dematerialize, tears in their eyes and a fear of the "normal" life ahead of them, just like any human couple would...

The Doctor stops to thank Donna, making sure she knows how much he loves her, even though she'll forget all of it very soon.  He strokes the console of the TARDIS and quietly thanks her, too. Knowing that, in this universe, only he and the TARDIS will know what really happened on Bad Wolf Bay.

###


End file.
